Battle for Dream Island
Battle for Dream Island is an American animated web series about a competition between inanimate, anthropomorphic objects. It was created by Cary Huang and Michael Huang. It premiered on January 1, 2010, and is currently airing its fourth season. The entire series is uploaded on YouTube, on the channel jacknjellify. In 2008, Michael and Cary Huang created a catalog which featured a comic strip of Firey, Woody, Teardrop, Spongy and Match. They later decided to do comics, comic strips, and even some series like Total Firey Island, Total Firey Points and others. They decided to make a Flash animation series of a contest to win a island called "Dream Island" like Total Firey Island. They decided to release it on YouTube on jacknjellify's channel instead of carykh's channel. Since its release, Battle for Dream Island has received acclaim, with praise for its art, characterization, and humor. It is one of the best object shows. The franchise has also generated $13 billion in worldwide merchandise sales. Plot Main article: List of Battle for Dream Island characters The series involves anthropomorphic inanimate objects who have known each other all their lives, and are casually living together. They compete in Goiky and try to win a prize and win Dream Island. Battle for Dream Island (2010-2012) Main article: Battle for Dream Island (season 1) The show's first season, simply named Battle for Dream Island, ran from 2010-2012, and tells a story of twenty, later twenty-one, inanimate, anthropomorphic objects living in a fictional place called Goiky, where they have known each other their whole lives. They are living peacefully until a mysterious Announcer drops from the sky and announces a competition to win Dream Island, a luxury island that all the objects lust after. They're split into two teams at first, the Squishy Cherries, and the Squashy Grapes. They competed in challenges each episode, and the losing team's fate is put in the hands of the viewers, who decide in the comments section who they want to be eliminated from the show. The format continued with several plot twists until three contestants were left competing, then a winner out of the three was directly voted. This contestant was declared the winner and gets to choose who is to be allowed onto the island with them. Battle for Dream Island Again (2012-2013) Main article: Battle for Dream Island Again The show's second season, Battle for Dream Island Again, ran from 2012-2013 and follows a similar format to the first season, but with several new characters, along with most of the original cast. It also expands the lore of the series. It was canceled early due to monetization issues on YouTube. Battle for Dream Island Again Again (2013-2014) Main article: Battle for Dream Island Again Again The Huang brothers made a reboot of Battle for Dream Island Again called Battle for Dream Island Again Again, which premiered on September 29, 2013. IDFB (2016) Main article: IDFB The show returned for a fourth season in 2016. The season was named IDFB, and picked up roughly 1000 days after the events of the final season two episode, where the objects are no longer competing, and are now living in the fictional Yoyle City. The season was going to add more lore to the show and shows how the objects adapted to their new lives. It currently only has one episode — "Welcome Back". The season was put on hold due to the creators attending college. It is also possible that IDFB was dropped completely in favor of it's follow-up season, BFB. Battle for BFDI ''(2017-present) ''Main article: Battle for BFDI The fifth and current season, the aforementioned Battle for BFDI, premiered on November 3, 2017, and boasts a cast of 64 contestants, both new and old, once again competing for a reward, A BFDI. The art style is more loose and simple, allowing episodes to be released either bi-weekly or tri-weekly, with longer waiting times observed for breaks and holidays. The season was hosted by Four and X until "Four Goes Too Far", when it was hosted by Donut until "This Episode is About Basketball" when X returned. Four also returned in "Enter the Exit". Currently 14 episodes have been released.